Big Brother 1 - Houses (Hailey)
Big Brother 1 - Houses is the 1st season of Hailey's Big Brother. Twists Officials vs Replacements: Day one there is a competition where the winner divides the house into Official Houseguests and replacements. The 8 official houseguests will live in the house and the replacements will replace one when they are evicted via competition. $500,000 house and $50,000 house: The official housemates are competing for $500,000 and the replacements are competing for $50,000 dollars in their respective houseguests. One an official houseguest is evicted, they replace the replacement that is being transferred to the BB house and compete for $50,000 dollars instead because they aren't an official houseguest anymore. The replacement is now competing for $500,000. Switching houses ends after week 4. $500,000 House } | | | |} } | | | |} $50,000 House } | | | |} } | | | |} Food History TBD Season Summary Week 1 16 Houseguests, 2 houses. The incessant clapping of the audience appears in the background, while Hailey explains a spectacular twist. The official house, and the replacement house. More about this twist will be said later. The houseguests are quickly introduced and the camera cuts to the first one. Alan, a 24 year old ex-Army Reserve is the first houseguest shown. He lived in Israel, where he completed a year of military work. He soon finds his key in one of the pictures of his marriage book. Alan celebrates, and continues sharing wedding vows. Brianne, a 31 year old School Psychiatrist is shown. While talking to a patient, she opens up her clipboard and her Big Brother key falls out. She celebrates and happily waits to join the show. Candy, a 21 year old Hairdresser is giving a customer change for their haircut, but she notices her Big Brother key and squeals loudly. Clint, a 26 year old P.E. Trainer is shown to the camera. When finding his jersey, he notices his Big Brother key underneath it. After celebrating, he shows all of his friends and they joyfully cheer him on. Edison, a 30 year old Jacket Designer is making a new jacket, but soon enough he notices a Big Brother key come out of the pocket. After finding it, he shows his work friend, Kelly and she freaks out. Kelly was the one who encouraged him to apply. Jonathan, an 18 year old High-School Student is next up. He has a part-time job as a Bellhop, and after unloading all of the luggage from the carrier, he spots a Big Brother key. Elanora, a 38 year old Stay-At-Home Mom finds her key while running an errand. After being shocked, she opens up that being away from her kids is a large hassle. Kennedy, a 23 year old Veterinary School Student soon finds his key while pouring his cats' food into the bowl. After spotting the key, he runs around the room and mutters, "This is for you, Fawn." After his dead sister. Kristy, a 21 year old Bikini Model is the next houseguest. Kristy, after getting an order of new bikinis notices her Big Brother key, and says that her key is much better than the bikini. Krystal, a 22 year old Tailor is the next houseguest shown. After opening her thread box, she notices a Big Brother key tangled in the thread. She untangles it with ease and ecstatically shows the camera the key. Marjorie, a 54 year old Midwife walks into her work office. She finds her Big Brother key in her appointment book, and shows the rest of her colleagues. They all wish her good luck. Milburn, a 40 year old Real Estate Agent is unwinding at a bar with his friends and his wife. After the drinks are delivered, a Big Brother key is with Milburn's name is shown. Everyone cheers him on. Pheonix, a 21 year old Grocer is shocked when he finds his Big Brother key on the shelves. He hoped to win the money to advance his career. Renee, a 32 year old Dental Hygienist is shown looking through his appointments, and a Big Brother key falls out. Renee plans to use the money to just further her living. Simone, a 35 year old Entrepreneur is writing her business plan. She turns the page and spots a Big Brother key, and almost passes out at the sight. Zack, a 22 year old Clothing Designer is the final houseguest to be shown. He finds his key while looking through his shop. He explains that his game will be like his career, successful. The show returns to the stage where Hailey patiently stands, with all 16 houseguests. Hailey instructs all of the 16 houseguests to enter the house at once. They have 2 minutes to choose beds, and they must immediately head to the living room. Soon enough, the houseguests choose their beds and hotfoot to the living room. Nervous, the houseguests wonder what will happen, and they are soon interrupted by Hailey. Hailey informs the houseguests that they have no time to introduce themselves, as half of the cast will be evicted from the Big Brother house. The instant this comment has been made, houseguests, especially Simone, have faces of disbelief. Hailey informs the houseguests what is happening. 8 of them will stay as official Big Brother contestants. The others will go to a different house, where they will have to fight to get back into the game. The official house will play normally, evicting one houseguest each week. The unofficial house will compete in the competition at the end of each week. The winner will earn their way back into the official house, and replace the evicted houseguest. The replacement will get immunity until the phase ends, at the end of week 4. In addition, the official house's prize money is $500,000, while the other house is competing for $50,000. After the twist was announced, the houseguests relax and some remain positive, while others still are on the fence. Hailey then announces who will be going into the official house, and who will be left as a replacement. The first one to the Head of Household bedroom to grab the key and unlock the door will claim HOH, and will get to decide the process. They will also remain Head of Household for the first weak.. All of the houseguests are going for the power, but Jonathan and Zack race ahead of the group. After a small wrestle for the key, Zack unlocks the door and claims HOH. After the out of nowhere Head of Household competition, the houseguests have a day to campaign to Zack and earn safety.